This application claims priority benefit of provisional application Ser. No. 60/571,665, filed May 14, 2004.
The invention is directed to a new type of resilient tile flooring, which is essentially a hybrid of a hard surfaced long-wearing vinyl flooring and a soft cushioned carpet.
Floor coverings are used in both residential and commercial buildings. For durability, hard surfaced floor coverings are used, such as vinyl flooring, ceramic and marble. Such floor coverings are typically long lasting and easy to clean or mop, but are “hard” on one's feet. Carpeting, on the other hand, and which may be tufted or woven, is soft to walk on, but is less durable and may be both difficult and expensive to clean.
A hybrid of vinyl flooring and carpet has been available for several years and comprises woven PVC (polyvinylchloride) fabric bonded to a backing. The fabric is made of a polyester core and a PVC cover or jacket.
However, the use of a polyester core for fabric tiles is not completely advantageous. While polyester is suitable if the flooring is sold in a roll form, the tile form has the disadvantage of the polyester coming out along the edges of the individual tiles during wear; in other words, the polyester begins to rip out of the PVC jacket through normal everyday wear and foot traffic. This phenomenon is known as “fuzzing.”
To correct this problem, ultrasonic cutters have been utilized to melt the polyester, but have been found not to be accurate enough. Laser cutters have also been attempted, but a laser cutter would typically burn the edge of the tiles and leave a singed edge. The most obvious solution would be to glue the edge of the tiles once they are placed down as a flooring, but this could be very difficult and time consuming; moreover, the glue would likely break down over time. Gluing also defeats the intent of easily replacing tile for maintenance or other purposes.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a woven PVC flooring which may be backed to a backing, and which overcomes these disadvantages.